The present invention relates to fluorescent troffers; more particularly, the present invention relates to a method of mounting a louver light diffuser in a fluorescent troffer.
Fluorescent light fixtures typically include a channel-shaped troffer which provides for the mounting of fluorescent lamp tubes and a louver light diffuser which is connected to the troffer. The louver light diffuser spreads the light from the fluorescent lamps over a wide area. Occupants of a room normally see the louver light diffuser when looking upward at troffers which are mounted within or hang from a ceiling.
In the event of a fire, it is necessary that the louver light diffuser fall free from the troffer. The reason for such separation is that if the louver light diffuser catches fire, flames may quickly spread among the various fluorescent fixtures mounted in a ceiling. The need for louver light diffusers to fall free from the fluorescent troffers has now been codified in UL standard #1570 entitled "Standards for Safety of Fluorescent Lighting Equipment." In compliance with article 51 of this UL standard, manufacturers of fluorescent troffers must provide a system which allows the louver light diffuser to fall free from the troffer prior to the ignition point of the louver light diffuser.
There is therefore a need in the art to provide a method for mounting light diffusers to troffers so that the diffusers will fall free from the fluorescent troffer in the event of a fire.